


This Temptation

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Evie is fascinated by demons, what happens when she meets Sebastian and realises he is one.





	This Temptation

Evie's father warned her about demons, to stay away because all they do is lie and manipulate to get their own way. She never was a good listener. They fascinated her to the point where she used to sneak as much information into the house that she could and hide it under the loose floorboard in her room. She dreamt about meeting one to see if they were as bad as everyone made out. Her first glimpse of one happened when she was a teenager. She was on a late night grocery trip for her mother when he glided past her with an attractive woman giggling in his arms. It was obvious from the way he held himself and by how confident he was. Instead of following her fathers advice and fleeing she found herself following him. Evie's first impression was how handsome he was, tall, perfectly styled blonde hair and a seductive smile. It was clear that this woman was under his spell as he led her to the empty park. She found a place hiding behind a tree to watch them.

She had to stifle a gasp as he removed his jeans revealing his huge stiff cock. She almost drooled at the sight, feeling a deep desire start up within her. She watched as he ripped the woman's dress off and how without being asked she spread her legs for him. As soon as she did he impaled her on his cock, pumping his hips back and forth. The women cried out in pain, not able to take his size, begging him to stop. The demon laughed at her discomfort and just fucked her harder, spreading the woman's legs wider so he could pound deeper.

Evie should have been disgusted at the sight but all she felt was turned on. She wanted to slip her fingers in her folds and work on the release she now needed. Part of her wished she could be the one the demon fucked. The demon continued to pound into the woman, her cries lessening as the reality he wouldn't stop set in. Evie watched as the demon moved his tail between his legs and then rubbed it up and down between the women's ass cheeks. She couldn't believe her eyes as without warning the demon pushed it into the women's ass and thrusted in and out as violently as his cock. She watched as the woman screamed in pain, then clenched hard around the demon as she came. It was then Evie turned and fled. Not because she was scared but she desperately needed to come herself. She burst through the doors, glad her parents weren't in and ran to her room. As soon as the door was locked she pulled her leggings down and rammed two fingers deep inside her. She pictured how the demon looked as he thrusted his huge cock deep inside the women whilst his equally as thick tail violated her ass and moaned loudly. Her whole body throbbed in pleasure as she rubbed at her clit and it didn't take long for her to have her very first earth shattering orgasm.

Years later Evie finds herself sitting alone in a dingy bar watching people pass through. It's then she spots another demon. He's sitting in the middle of a group of both women and men, all of which are practically clambering over each other to get close to him. She watches as he animatedly waves his arms around emphasising the joke he's in the middle of telling. When the whole table erupt in laughter Evie takes the time to really study him. He doesn't look like the first one she ever saw. His hair is a mess of tangled curls on top and a splattering of stubble highlights his face making his vivid blue eyes stand out even more. He's not as classically handsome either but there's something about him that makes her much more attracted to him. Desire shoots through her as she imagines being alone with him and what exactly they'd get up to.

She knows she's staring when he catches her eye and smirks dangerously at her. She turns away, heart beating furiously at being caught. Evie feels someone slip into the seat next to her and knows it's him. She catches a hint of an accent as he speaks, "Did no-one ever tell you it's rude to stare?" She turns to face him glaring as he continues, "but seeing as you're so beautiful I'll let you off if you tell me your name." His eyes are sparkling with amusement, as if the whole situation entertains him. She pauses for a second, one thing her father always told her 'Never tell a demon your name because all they'll do is use it against you'. Maybe it's time she actually paid attention to his advice. "Why do you want to know?" He laughs again leaning closer, that now too familiar smirk returning, "I like knowing the name of the beautiful woman who'll be screaming my name later when I'm fucking her." Evie feels her face flush at his words, it's not like she hasn't thought of this possibility already, but to hear him say it sends heat coursing through veins. She feels the deep throb of arousal deepen between her legs and has to compose herself before replying, "Confident much? Anyway there's a slight problem with that." He raises an eyebrow, looking like he's enjoying that she's not submitting to him straight away, "And that is?" It's Evie's time to smirk, "I'm not interested. Also how can I scream your name if I don't even know what it is?"

He laughs again, "My name is Seb. So that's one problem sorted". He leans in even closer, so close Evie can see the different colour specks of blue in his eyes. He whispers dangerously low and seductive, "I know you're interested. You know exactly what I am. That I'm exactly what you want and need". He reaches towards her, gently running his fingers down her face. She doesn't expect such a gentle touch and it makes her shiver with desire. "Do you want to know how I know I'm right Schätzchen? I smelt your arousal the moment you first saw me". Evie actually feels her heart miss a beat. She wants him, now preferably, "My name is Evie". Seb flashes another one of those smiles at her, "Well Evie, how about we go fuck now". She nods at him, following him as he grabs her hand leading her out of the bar.

Evie half expects to be taken to a dark alley or empty park but it seems Seb has other ideas. He guides her to a classic car even opening the door for her and gesturing she gets in. Once in she glances around the car realising she's sitting in a Ferrari. Seb drives her through the maze of streets and heads towards the countryside. Once out of the town he drives even faster. Evie doesn't know when she became so reckless but the combination of speed and being with something as forbidden as Seb gives her the biggest thrill of her life. She hears Seb laughing that addictive laugh again.

Turning suddenly off the road Seb parks in front of a quaint house. It's not the type of place Evie imagined a demon to live in but in reality Seb's not what she imagined either. He once again opens the door for her and helps her towards the house. Once inside Seb pulls her close to him and claims her lips in a passionate kiss. He wastes no time in pushing his tongue into her mouth launching an assault on hers that causes her to shiver in delight. They kiss frantically for what seems like forever, Evie can't resist sliding her hands underneath his shirt running her fingers across his defined muscles. Seb grasps at her waist pulling her closer. She can feel how hard he is and when Seb moves his hips against her she moans in pleasure. He continues moving against her and this combined with his ferocious kisses means Evie isn't that far from falling apart in his arms.

She starts to feel light headed when the need to breathe becomes too much to ignore so reluctantly pulls away. She watches as that grin returns to Seb's face as she stands panting desperately trying to regain her breath. Evie notices his eyes are now almost black, he seems almost drunk with pleasure. That's when she realises exactly what type of demon Seb is. An Incubus. He's high on her pleasure. The people in the bar were just the starter, she's the main course. She feels a wave of desire shoot through her at the thought. He's watching her intently and without warning he spins her around so her back is flush against his stomach. She can feel him pressing insistently against her and she can't resist pushing back against his hard cock. He shoves his hands down the front of her jeans and rubs harshly against her aching clit. As soon as Seb pushes his finger inside her he triggers Evie's orgasm causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Seb doesn't stop he keeps delving his finger deeper inside her, quickly adding another. Evie's shaking with aftershocks but it doesn't take her long to feel the familiar sensation of another orgasm take over. She feels pleasure spread through her body much faster than before. As she falls over the edge again she breathlessly moans Seb's name as her orgasm hits her harder than previously before. Nobody else she's ever been with has made her feel like this once let alone numerous times. She knows that if it wasn't for Seb's strong arms holding her up her she'd slump ungraciously on the floor. Her head feels fuzzy as she tries to come down from her high. She barely realises that Seb has moved them towards the bedroom until he pushes her down onto the bed. She watches with hooded eyes as Seb stands before her, "I think you're wearing far too many clothes liebling". He realises Evie is still shaking so helps her remove them, only pausing to appreciate the sight of her in her underwear. He flashes her that addictive smile again and before she knows it her underwear has joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Evie regains enough of her senses to realise that Seb is still fully clothed. She reaches to tug at his shirt, "All these. Off". He looks amused again but complies without hesitation. He stands at the foot of the bed and its the first time Evie gets a glimpse of his demonic side. His transformation takes her breath away, she watches as he spreads his wings out. They are a deep shade of red and when he moves them she catches sight of flecks of gold and black throughout. Her eyes travel down his toned body and she savours the sight of his huge erect cock. Desire throbs through her again as she also notices his long thick red tail wrapped around his thigh. She can only imagine how good it will feel to have him inside her.

Seb drops to his knees and parts her legs before running his tongue along her centre. Evie shudders in delight as Seb pushes in and out, fucking her fast and hard. She's never felt anything quite like it, it feels beyond good. His stubble scratches against her sensitive skin, his nose presses against her clit. All this combined with his tongue is enough to send her hurtling over the edge again. Moaning loudly as she falls, she threads her hands in Seb's hair brushing her fingertips against his horns. She swears she feels him shudder at her touch. Evie doesn't get the time to find out as Seb moves abruptly, moving up the bed and drapes himself over her. Using his tail he pins her hands over her head before trailing kisses down her neck. He nips at her skin, causing more needy moans to fall from her lips. He uses his hands to lift her hips before sliding his cock into her. She groans at the feeling, he's much bigger than she thought and it borders on painful. He moves his hips guiding more of his length in, any pain she feels is soon replaced by pure pleasure. Seb sets a rhythm that leaves Evie an incoherent mess. She knows that she is completely in his control, that he will chase what he needs through her. As he thrusts harder and deeper inside, she submits completely to him. Desire radiates throughout her over sensitive body as Seb drags her towards yet another climax. She writhes uncontrollably underneath him, spurring him on to pound even harder into her. He watches her reactions intently and when she cries out his name as he changes the angle of his thrusts, he laughs heartily. His laugh vibrates through her, causing her to moan his name again. Seb rests his forehead on hers, so close she can see exactly how black his eyes have gone, telling her smugly, "I told you you'd be screaming my name". Evie's too far gone and too desperate to come she doesn't care he's right.

Seb brushes his wings against her arms causing goosebumps to spread across her skin. He presses her further into the mattress, his thrusts becoming more erractic and impatient than before. Evie can tell by the look on his face he's close too. A few sharp short thrusts more is all it takes for her to feel the impeding force of her release take over. She's never felt an orgasm as strong and arches her back, screaming Seb's name loudly as she comes, clenching tightly around him. She lays bonelessly as Seb continues to fuck her hard through it all, sparks of ecstasy shooting through her as he chases his release. He looks deep into her eyes as he whispers dangerously, "You're mine Evie". She shudders again as she feels his cock pulse deep inside as he comes with a hoarse cry and fills her with his load.

Seb continues to rock his hips against her, his weight keeping her pressed into the mattress. He's still coming, she can feel the throb of his cock as he rides out his own orgasm. Evie struggles to catch her breath, every part of her aches but it's all worth it. She's never felt so satisfied, it feels like every other man she's been with was just a poor build up for the mind blowing sex she's just experienced. Eventually Seb moves and she hisses at the loss of contact. She feels empty without him inside her and wants him near. He lays beside, propping himself up on his elbow as he watches her. Evie notices the blue is starting to return to his eyes, his infectious grin still ever present. She feels Seb wrap his wings around her, the soft touch lulling her to sleep. As she closes her eyes and drifts off, she hears him say, "Sleep well Herzchen. You'll need your rest for what I've got planned for you tomorrow". 


End file.
